


The last letter from Cassie

by Raggdoll_101



Category: The 5th Wave Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: F/F, F/M, I do not want to ruin such a great series, Sorry if it sucks., sorry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, <br/>so I read this series, and it was AWESOME!!!!!!<br/>I enyoed it so much, and I can not wait to spread the word and I hope you guys like this.<br/>Sorry if I spoil it for you!!!!!<br/>(P.s. I do not know if Cassie dies or not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts), [Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon/gifts).



Sam sat on the bed, staring at the ground. It had ten years from the fifth wave, and he still got the shivers thinking about it.

A soft knock at the door startled him from his day dream.

"Yes?" He said hoarsely.

Ben popped his head through the door, and looked at the ground, "Hey Nugget, well, your not really nugget anymore." He chuckled. Ben was 26 now, and very handsome. _Cassie would have loved...._

Sam broke into tears, Ben looked sadly at the ground, "Sorry, if I brought up any-" He blushed and became angry, "Sam, we all miss her, but you can't put your life down for her's, she would not have been happy to know that you are acting like this any way! It sucks to have one of our best fighters act like this, it just really pisses me off! Ok, so just stop!"

"You have no place in telling me of how to feel and not!" Sam yelled

Ben replied with a snarl, "Well, you know what Sam?!!? You refused to go to Cassie's death bed, while she lied dying. YOU REFUSED TO FREAKING VISIT HER!!!!"

"Shut up Ben! Just shut up!!!!"

"You shut up nugget!!! If you remember, I AM STILL YOUR COMMANDER!!!!!!!!!!"

"Not anymore!!!" Sam had it with the older man bullying him around.

He remembered Tea cup trying to coax him to go, but he stayed put in his room and sobbed. He could never see his strong, smart, talented sister laying still in a death bed. He just could not let her suffer.

He just couldn't.

He was about to walk out, but then he turned around and snarled, "When she died, she was holding this...note that had the name Sams on it. I hope you are happy with making me angry." He tossed the letter at Sam. He opened it, and tears came into his eyes.

**_Dear Sams,_ **

**_I know my time has come. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I had no idea how to._ **

**_Dying from a sickness is the worst, but dying and not telling anyone, is even worse. I wished that I could have told you. But this is an illness I have been dying from for a long time, longer than you could ever imagine. So long, that when I caught it, I could not have told a five year old boy about it, but I just did not know how too._ **

**_I have been dying from a sickness called: Vengeance. Now, you might think that 'vengeance was a stupid way to die Cassie, why did you do it?' but I have good reasons._ **

**_They hurt you._ **

**_They forced you to become a solider at freaking five._ **

**_Eff them, was the only thing I have ever thought._ **

**_So the truth is, I killed Alexander vosch._ **

**_And killed myself in the process._ **

**_I am sorry Sams. I love you forever and always._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Cassie._ **

* * *

 

Sam never finished the letter.

He fell on the ground and sobbed. 

He missed Mommy.

His missed Daddy.

He missed Cassie.

He wished death was not real. That this was all just a dream he could wake up from. 

But he could not.

This was real life.

*********************


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat quietly in the dark, listening to the soft breathing of his room mates.

Days passed quickly and they were always dulled.

He did not sleep anymore. 

Dumbo claimed that he was suffering from depression, and that he should let Dumbo help him. Sam told him to go through himself off a cliff, and that he was fine.

Zombie yelled at him, and told him to treat people with more respect. 

Sam told him to screw himself. 

Zombie called him words that Cassie would have killed him for.

They got into an argument. They had one every week, and what felt like every day. 

Sam walked away from all of this with the graze a bullet bullet from Zombie had made, on his forehead.

Zombie always threatened him with a gun, but had never shot him.

Until now.

A week had passed, to Sam it felt like a day, and he bumped into Ringer. 

"Sorry." He mumbled as he tried to pass her.

She blocked the doorway, "Hey, I hate seeing you like this."

"Whatever." He said as he turned around.

She set a hand on his shoulder, "I know your upset, but we're all grieving from-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Sam yelled, startling Ringer. 

He knew that Zombie would come, yell at him, and threaten to shoot him. _Again_.

"I wrote it down for you." She said, quietly.

"Oh?" Sam snarled, "And did you put it on parchment, and in purple curly writing."

Tears rimmed Ringers eyes, "I'm sorry you can't forgive us. I know you think that it is all our faults-"

"That's because it is!!!" Yelled, fiercely.

"No! Its not!" Ringer yelled, at an equally fierce level. "But it is not. Cassie did what she had to, and don't think she died in vain. **You** make it sound like she did. She died with honor, and you make it sound like she was murdered!" Ringer glared at blushing Sam, "She died in glory and you make it sound like she was." 

Ringer shoved a piece of paper into Sam's hand. 

She walked away as he uncrumbled it.

He read the title:

**This is the story of how Cassie died.**

And he burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to add more soon!!!


End file.
